


Stretched to the Limit

by silentdescant



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Collars, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filthy CBT porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretched to the Limit

Jensen stretches his arms back behind him, reaching for the bar he’s tied to, but it’s too far away. His fingers brush the thin nylon ropes, plucking them like taut guitar strings, and the vibrations shudder through his balls and reverberate through his entire body. His thighs tense, but he manages to keep his legs carefully spread, even as his cock twitches within its metal cage.

“You should stop trying,” Jeff murmurs as he clinks ice cubes around in his glass. “You’re only gonna hurt yourself.”

With the blindfold on, it’s hard to orient himself in the room, and it’s hard to pinpoint where Jeff is too. He’s somewhere behind Jensen, presumably with a clear view of Jensen’s leashed balls and stretched asshole, but Jensen can’t be sure. He’s lucky Jeff left Jensen’s arms free, but the collar clipped to a bolt in the floor keeps him in place surprisingly well.

Jensen flips the bird with both hands. He doesn’t quite know where to aim it, but Jeff’s chuckle tells him the message came through loud and clear.

“Want me to take the gag out so you can make your objections known?” he asks.

Jensen huffs and mumbles his dissention, then goes back to feeling around in the open space behind him. He’s careful not to touch the ropes again.

“Hmmm. I think you’re a little too done-up, whaddaya say?”

If Jensen could remove just one item, he’d go for the rope, no question, but as cock and ball torture are the only things on Jeff’s agenda tonight, he doubts Jeff would approve of that request. So Jensen keeps quiet. Unhooking the collar would be great, as a second choice. It would certainly help him breathe easier, and it would get his face out of the puddle of drool on the cold, hard floor.

“Hands on the floor, stretched out in front,” Jeff tells him, nudging Jensen’s arms into the correct position with his boot. It leaves Jensen completely bowed down, suppliant in a way he never is without being forced and tied into the pose.

“I like you like this,” Jeff says. The ice in his glass clinks again and Jeff makes a show of sucking down whatever liquid he’s drinking. “Bowing down before me, like I’m some kind of king. Or maybe I’m a god. Am I your god, Jensen? Are you praying to me?”

“Mmmm,” Jensen moans, close enough to saying yes for Jeff’s liking.

“And what are you praying for?”

He’s been asked a direction question; he has to answer. “The collar,” he mumbles, but it comes out more like, “Uh cah-her.”

“What about the collar?” Jeff asks. “Is it not comfortable anymore? You think you deserve to raise your head, is that it?”

With the tension Jensen’s withstood on his balls, the amount they’ve been stretched and pulled painfully far from his crotch, Jensen believes he does deserve a little relief. He says as much, and Jeff laughs.

“How ‘bout I take off the blindfold instead. I want to see those pretty eyes.”

There’s a metallic clink of Jeff setting down his glass on the table, and then a heavy thump as Jeff kneels down next to Jensen. The next thing Jensen knows, the blindfold is untied and he’s blinking furiously in the low light, waiting for his eyes to focus on Jeff’s blurry face.

“How’s that? Better?”

Jensen’s eyes are watery and there’s nothing he can do about it. He’s not even sure if it’s the pain or the sudden brightness, though by how dim Jeff kept the room, Jensen suspects it’s the former. Tears leak out of the corners of his eyes, trailing down his cheek onto the floor and pooling at the bridge of his nose.

“Ahh, isn’t that beautiful.” Jeff breathes. He sounds awestruck.

“Ah, fu—” Jensen whimpers. “Pwea.”

Jeff’s eyes are compassionate as he shakes his head. He reaches behind Jensen, and suddenly—

A sharp, quick pain lances through Jensen’s body. Jeff just slapped the tight knot of rope surrounding Jensen’s balls. Jensen screams and cries, tears spilling out of his eyes more rapidly now. His arms yank in towards his torso, but before he can curl up into the fetal position, Jeff grabs him and stretches him out again.

“See, if you’re gonna be so noisy, I gotta keep you gagged. Sorry, hon.”

Jensen moans his pleas again, desperation in his voice. He’s not sure how much longer he can handle being stretched so tight, pulled between his balls and his throat. This is like some sort of medieval torture.

“You want me to help?” Jeff asks in a faux-sympathetic tone. His voice is buttery-smooth and so inviting, teasing and tempting Jensen to reply. Then he says, “Tell Daddy where it hurts,” and Jensen breaks.

“My balls,” Jensen cries, “please, please, untie me, please.” He can’t even understand his own words, garbled as they are by the gag and the sobs catching in his throat, so it’s amazing that Jeff is able to repeat them back to him.

“Your balls? Are they a little tender? You’ve been doing pretty well, you know, opening yourself up for me and spreading that ass so I can see every little bit of you. You must be aching by now. I’ll tell you what. How about you be a good boy for me, nice and quiet and easy, and I’ll untie you after I’ve fucked you.”

Jensen groans, imagining it: Jeff behind him, pushing his cock in hard and fast, rocking Jensen forward with each thrust, putting ever more tension on his balls. It makes him shudder just thinking about it, but the prospect of relief is so sweet that he finds himself nodding anyway, his cheek sliding on the floor through the mixture of tears and spit.

Jeff leans over him and kisses him, a gentle press of his lips at the corner of Jensen’s, where they’re stretched around the gag. He kisses Jensen’s ear next, so gently, and whispers, “Hold on to your hat, sweetheart. This is gonna hurt.”

Jensen can feel Jeff moving into position behind him, unzipping the leather pants he’s wearing, but the excitement that twists Jeff’s words is, more than anything, what makes Jensen’s cock dribble precome in its unforgiving metal tube. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to find purchase on the smooth floor. It’s gonna be a wild ride.


End file.
